Come Back to Me
by GracefulWhispers
Summary: Simone Bradley has been in prison for two months. Constantly, she recounts her last days as a free woman. As the days pass, she hopes that Annabelle will come and drop any and all charges. Instead, it is a visit from an unlikely figure from Simone's past, someone whom she thought was dead. Simone/Annabelle, Amanda


**Come Back to Me**

_**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Hopefully I'll be updating soon, depending on the response I get. I hope you all like it. :)**_

**Chapter 1: Prison**

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two months since Simone Bradley had been put into prison. It was two months of being solitary, though Simone almost preferred it that way. She wasn't one to let people in, not easily, and never completely. Being alone in her cell, a few rays of sunlight peeking in through the window.. it was okay. The situation wasn't fantastic, or by any means good, but it was okay. That's what she told other people, the few she spoke to. There was one guard that seemed to be pleasant enough. He would slide her a tray of food, asking how she was. Her response: okay. She had been better, that's for sure. If someone had asked her how she was feeling the night after she had kissed Annabelle for the first time- the first real time… she would have had no words for how she felt. But now in her white brick cell two months later, she just felt okay. On her way to the prison, the government driver had said one simple statement.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," he'd said. And maybe, in some respects, she should have been. Annabelle had only been 17. She should have been ashamed, yes. However, she should only have been upset with herself for not holding off longer. There was no other guilt that she could find within herself for what they'd done. And even though she hadn't seen the girl's face since they'd last parted, she still felt a sense of comfort when she thought about that night. It was thoughts of the past that seemed to fill her as she sat on her cot for days on end.

About a month earlier, Aunt Immaculata had visited. The entire visit, Simone had been told how terrible she had been. She was told that she had been fired, and Simone had to fight the urge to comment sarcastically in response. The conversation had ended in a stony silence, the realization once Immaculata had been gone for well over an hour that she had officially been disowned. She had absolutely no family left. And though that realization came very clearly and very abruptly, still no tears came to her. She just returned to her cell and waited. Every day she had hoped that Annabelle would come to visit- would tell her that she was able to get the charges dropped. Eventually Simone was resigned to the fact that Annabelle's mother, Senator Tillman, had talked what she thought was some sense into her. That she had changed Annabelle's mind. Maybe even Annabelle hated her now as well. That was the thought that nearly sent her into tears. She sat back against the cool wall, her eyes closing as she again thought over everything that had happened. And when her door was opened, she nearly fell off of the edge of the cot and onto the floor.

"Simone Bradley, you have a visitor." A voice sounded. One of the prison guards stood blocking the doorway. Simone stood slowly, and made her way over to the guard. Meanwhile, her heart-rate began to accelerate. Who could it be? Damn, Simone, who do you have left? Annabelle. It had to be Annabelle. She held out her hands and let the guard fasten the handcuffs securely around her wrists. He then grabbed her arm, closing the cell behind them.

"Who is it?" She questioned, deciding to test her luck. She wasn't spoken to, not often, but she just needed to know.

The guard ignored her question, just shrugging very nonchalantly in response. As they continued down the line of cells, Simone scanned the many faces. Some of them looked unbelievably frightened. Others looked pissed off. Not at her, necessarily, but at the world- at whoever it was that put them in prison. And few of the people just stared at her, and for some reason, they were the ones that sent a shiver down her spine. It sent her the feeling of being judged, a feeling that Simone had never grown accustomed to, let alone dealt with well. She took a breath as they continued through various hallways towards the visitors' area. Calm down, Simone, she told herself. Instead, her anxiety seemed to intensify as they closed in on the visitor's area. Just before they crossed through the door, Simone paused slightly, momentarily stopping the guard as well. In a few moments, she would be with Annabelle. Only glass would separate them, and that would seem so insignificant, she just knew it. As she crossed the threshold into the area, she scanned the booths, phones on each side of the glass. None of the faces matched Annabelle's. Almost panicked, she glanced over them again. Suddenly, she froze, her eyes meeting one person's gaze in particular. Hazel eyes met hers and the dark haired woman from an old photograph pushed her way into Simone's memory.

"Amanda."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**A/N: Again, thank you so much for reading. Please follow, favorite, and/or review! You don't know how much it makes my day when you do. (:**_


End file.
